


Joyride

by shifty_cat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Makoto Niijima Week, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifty_cat/pseuds/shifty_cat
Summary: A summer tradition.Makoto Niijima Week day 5: Summer/Motorcycles
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 19
Collections: Makoto Niijima Week 2020





	Joyride

There were few things that brought Makoto Niijima more joy than taking her motorcycle for a long trip down rural highways on a summer day, letting loose and riding like the wind (still within the speed limit, of course). At the top of the list were the arms wrapped securely around her waist, and the young man to whom they belonged. True to the promise they made to each other during her first visit to Inaba, Makoto and Akira made it a tradition to visit his family and the Investigation Team for a week every summer. 

Of course, these weren't their only trips to Inaba. When everyone was available for a long weekend, the former Thieves would all pack into the van for some Relaxation Time away from the city (and no amount of convincing from either the Thieves or Yukiko would dissuade Haru from paying for their rooms at the Amagi Inn, which she politely but vigorously insisted was her pleasure). Their summer trips were different, though, a special, intimate time for them, and a reminder of a deeply important period of growth in their relationship.

Having gotten much more practice riding together, Makoto was confident in Akira's safety and comfort during the fairly long trip up, and having her bike there meant they could take it out for rides around the countryside. After extensive controlled experiments, they also determined that Morgana was surprisingly fine with riding curled up in a soft nest of shirts inside Akira's bag in the bike's paniers. While they made frequent stops to let him out to stretch his legs, he claimed that the rides were some of the best sleep he had ever gotten, the purr and vibration of the engine making for excellent white noise. Still, Makoto made sure to be extra careful to avoid bumps, ensuring him a restful and comfortable nap.

With Mona safe in the arms of Akemi Kurusu and the paws of the Fox, it was Makoto's turn to relax, and thoroughly enjoy Akira holding onto her as they cruised the backroads. For all the times she happily put her trust in him, and all he did to make her comfortable through all their experiments and growth as a couple, it was tremendously satisfying to feel his own trust and comfort with her in such a real and direct way. Also real and direct was the contact between her and his member (which she had decided was a fun thing to call it), which was nestled comfortably against her backside (which was right where it belonged, as far as she was concerned). While the surprised excitement their first time sharing her bike had been a bit embarrassing for both of them (if very cute, in her opinion), they had, of course, gotten much more practice riding together, and he was as relaxed as she was, which was very close to the top of her list of favorite feelings.

Of the many types of contact between their respective bodies that they had tried (nearly all of which both had found quite agreeable), his arms wrapped in a perfect fit around her, holding her securely with his chest pressed comfortably against her back, where she could feel his relaxed heartbeat indicating the absolute trust he put in her with both their safety, was irreplaceable, a profoundly nourishing sensation for Makoto, and the real reason they came to Inaba every summer (although visiting the Kurusus, the Inaba Crew, and the Fox were also thoroughly important reasons in their own right). There was nothing quite like it, and it reminded her, year after year, as they built a (relatively) normal life together, of the year they spent entrusting each other with their lives. As the images of battles and tactics slowly started to gather dust in their memories, the feeling that they could rely on each other in the face of a God was something that remained etched in their hearts with a Truth that only grew deeper and fuller and richer each year together.

Akira had, in his own right, developed a mastery of riding with Makoto, shifting his weight perfectly in accord with her to facilitate her balance and control, which was something she hadn't realized was a thing, but was supremely happy to find out about. He could feel every adjustment she made, and moved with her to the point where she could steer more easily with his weight than without. Of course, Makoto was no slouch herself, and especially after scoring perfect marks on the Academy's evasive and defensive riding course, she was one of the most skilled riders in Japan, and could, if the need arose, navigate them safely through just about anything. That being said, she wasn't about to bust out any sharp 180s or power slides on her joyrides with Akira. No one who happened to see them pass would guess that the meticulously safe and relaxed Makoto was capable of riding into Hell and back, about as literally as possible.

Akira, being Joker, took every opportunity to wheedle her into showing him her stuff, and Makoto, being Queen, refused every time, remaining steadfast in adhering to all traffic laws, as much as she cherished the memory of going nonstop full-throttle with him on Johanna. At times, though, her desire proved stronger even than traffic laws, and she maaay have occasionally gone a few kilometers per hour over the speed limit along some of the more scenic and sparsely traveled sections of their journeys. She knew well enough that the police were uninterested in such minor breaches, having more serious matters to attend to.


End file.
